gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Fencer Musashi II - Samurai Summer
Gameplay Focus Gauge The main feature for the combat gameplay is the Focus Gauge. This gauge measures Musashi's own mental flow and concentration, and greatly affects him in battle. As the Focus Gauge increases, Musashi will be able to act faster, be much stronger, recover greater amounts of MP, and gain more experience under its influence with its benefits increasing every level it reaches, and will increase until the gauges reach a maximum limit of 10. When Musashi acts in battle, whether it be defending, attacking, or targeting an enemy, Focus itself will also gradually decrease when Musashi does not partake in battle, and will also be automatically deduced certain amounts when Musashi is attacked, with it also acting as a buffer to reduce damage. Technique Arts System World Exploration System Upon exiting an explorable area, Musashi will be taken to the World Map. In addition to the main overworld, various maps found throughout the game can be overlaid atop the main map. Each one of them hold their own unique details that can point out hidden areas and places, and some are key in various treasure quests and even in main quests. Time System Story Not too recently, in the nation of Wahinoriku, a young boy by the name of Musashi was dragged off into another world. Said to be the savior of the distant land of Alucaneet, his journey to return home eventually became an adventure of valorous proportions. Having sealed away the Wizard of Darkness with the sword of luminescence, Lumina, Musashi made it back home in one piece. Since his grand adventure, 7 years have passed.... With a heavy oar and wooden sword in hand, Musashi, now 15 in age, travels throughout his nation, embarked on a warrior's pilgrimage, studying the arts of bushido and training against worthy opponents to better himself. Taught his family's arts of jutte and sword wielding, and still fresh in his mind, the skills and experience from his adventure in Alucaneet, the young samurai lives for each waking day, and for whatever opportunities come his way, in his quest to show the world what he is truly made of. But as destiny calls once more, he will soon realize what it means to truly live up to being a legend. Somewhere eastward beyond the seas, lies the realm of Cellaria. Vast and lush in its geography and environment, the peoples known as the Mystics have overseen and kept its lands from destruction and abuse. Deep within its depths, lies the mystical mineral Nebulite, said to bestow upon its finders great power, and holds magical force responsible for creation. Since 6 years ago in the land, the rise of the Arima Enterprises Corporation had only brought nothing but trouble to the realm. While starting off as a humble resource research and manufacturing company of various metal goods, the company soon grew in power and dominance. After its many impacts on society through the years, from innovating various technologies, stumbling upon breakthrough findings in various fields of science, and creating various products to help improve and benefit society, it was soon realized that their influence also did not come without a high cost. From clearing lands for manufacturing plants and Nebulite mines, forging armies with unethical biological methods, researching questionable chemicals and products, practicing the experimentation of dark and forbade magics on living beings, the practice of extortion and intimidation with violence and armed force to exile peoples from their lands, and badly influencing society's attitudes and behavior, from ravenous and insatiable consumer mindsets, and even chauvinistic and delinquent attitudes through their grasp on entertainment and advertising, causing careless pollution and harmful societal issues, their motivations would be truly known: The complete pursuit of wealth and power no matter what the cost, no matter how low you must sink. Now, not happy with the output of Nebulite use, and having stumbled across new methods of energy creation, Arima has its sights now on the Mystics, to enslave them and use their gifted powers for their own uses. The Mystics residing far southwest on the paradisaical Anthedon Coasts, their amassed forces soon take fort around the region, and to soon take siege of the Mystic's city, Antheum. And even within the city, do the Mystics themselves stand divided, with many under influence that Arima will only better through their influence: adults believing that the conglomerate will bestow them riches and wealth beyond what they already have, and the youth believing that they will give them a world suited for their individual pursuits and lifestyles to pursue the next wave of modernization, all under the condition should they give them power over the region. With civil infighting amongst her people and the dark influences of Arima nearing total tyranny upon Cellaria, the young and resolute princess of the Mystics, Mycella, invokes the Incantus Heroics, to save her beloved city, and free the entire nation from Arima's grasp. Sailing across the vast straights between the great islands making up the nation of Wahinoriku, Musashi, having heard of the great political conflicts in the nation, and the eventual large scale war, the War of Sekigahara, between the most two influential clans in bid of control of Wahinoriku, is summoned to join in battle due to the familial allegiances within his family to one of the clans. Soon landing his boat on shore, and down the forest path to his destination, Musashi soon becomes enveloped with a familiar aura of light. It appears that something higher in calling demands his summoning in light of the callings of others. "Another summons? Heh! I could make a business for every time they summon me...", Musashi elaborated with snark as he quickly caught wind of his situation. And with a flash, so begins the next adventure of the Brave Samurai, Musashi. Characters ''Daring Warrior from Beyond The Seas - MIYAMOTO Musashi'' An extremely enthusiastic youth willing to show the world that he can be the best samurai there is out there. Highly talented, many hold him in high regard, especially after having proven their doubts wrong, and showing them that surprises come in even the most smallest of packages. With two swords in hand, and a mind sharper than a Masamune brand katana, this young man, hailing from the lands of Wahinoriku, is none other than the mighty MIYAMOTO Musashi. Long ago, when he was just a spoiled youth with interest in swordplay and athletics in his samurai community, Musashi soon was dragged away to the foreign lands of Allucaneet, who was said to be a great hero. To get himself back home, Musashi took upon the task of fulfilling his destiny given to him: To use the legendary sword of luminescence, Lumina, to topple the corrupted despot of Thirstquencher. Little did he know that on his quest to go back home, he would eventually learn the value of heroics and protecting those with the talents given to you at birth. After coming home, he soon became a changed boy, and matured a bit, investing himself in his pursuits wisely. Inspired by his adventures, he soon took it upon himself to embark on the lifelong journey of creating his own school of martial arts. With a giant oar in hand, and a wooden sword in the other, and combining his family's teachings of juttejutsu with his own experience, he soon embarked on a musha shugeyo (warrior's pilgrimage) at 14. Before he could actually get to prove himself in battle at the Battle of Sekigahara however, the people of Cellaria also needed the brave samurai once more to save them. And to a new world, where culture shock and modernization have taken its course, Musashi's gonna have more to take a bite at.... ''Sagacious Princess Wise Beyond Her Years - Mycella'' ''Innocent Maiden Who Basks In Nature's Embrace - Burini'' ''Impertinent Maiden With Resolve In Her Heart - Fontina'' ''Impulsive Maiden Brimming With Spontaneity - Mirabo'' ''Impassive Maiden Passive In Steady Temperament- Maribo'' ''Indomitable Maiden Strong Willed And Noble To The End - Istara'' ''Stoic Samurai Assassin - "GANRYU" Kojiro'' A long time rival and childhood enemy of Musashi. Kojiro is a prodigy swordsman, purportedly even better than our hero, said to have a flock of followers and disciples due to his incredible skill with the most considerably unwieldy and hardest sword to master, the nodachi, and a weapon turned into an unsuspecting trump in his hands, the tessen. Alongside such expertise, he is also considered by many to be majestic and graceful along with his mighty and fierce demeanor, subduing man and woman with his flowing charismatic air. His personality, while cold and unwavering, hides deep down his intense competitive nature and fighting spirit that sees itself in the heat of battle; and altogether has such traits of his bestowed upon him the title of "The Demon of Western Wahinoriku". In the past, as Musashi was on his quest in the land of Allucaneet, Kojiro was summoned in turn to properly rescue the princess Fillet, but turned to the Thirstquencher Empire to challenge and duel Musashi for a previous incident. Returning home after having been defeated, Kojiro began dedicating himself even greater on his swordsmanship, wanting to forget about the misdeed his childhood rival pulled on him, and focus more on defeating him. After proving himself worthy of having mastered the Chujo-ryu school's very arts at 15, he too also dreamed of opening his own very school of martial arts, and embarked on a musha shuguyo, eventually also wanting to study the fields of weapons design and maintenance. Hearing that his rival had the same pursuits, he couldn't have cared less, as he was satisfied already with the path he was pursuing, but little did he know, that like his rival, life would also have something in store for him as well. Summoned by Kihei into Cellaria, Kojiro works under Kihei's corporation to off various individuals whom the corporation sees as various large scale threats, and as a weapons analyst to perfect the various implements and close ranged armaments all use in the corporation. With Musashi on the side of the Mystics, it will come to no doubt that their rivalry will flare up time and time again in this conflict they have been drawn into. ''Insidious Secretary With A Heart Of Gold - Clochette'' ''Ambitious Tyrannical Executive - ARIMA Kihei'' Locations Cellaria Anthedon Coasts A large expanse of soft white sand beaches, hilly mountains and lush stable mainland with a warm and crisp subcontinental climate, the Anthedon Coasts are the homelands of Cellaria's most renowned peoples, the Mystics. Antheum City The Mystic's own beloved city, with history spanning ages since its founding. Located on the beach coasts of Anthedon in Cellaria, Antheum is a hotspot for vacations and recreation from many throughout the nation. *Crest Center - *Heritage's Edge - **Old Dust Antheum - One of the many historic locales of Antheum, Old Dust is located on Antheum's near outskirts, the dusty meadow lands also known as Old Dust Flats. Once a rough built mining town upon the discovery of gold and precious metals in the Pre Arima Revolution days, the town soon transformed into the center of trade and open air commerce, with its land perfect for also hosting concerts and large scale events. **TENSUNA Town - One of the many historic locales of Antheum. During the Warring States Period in Wahinoriku, an official ban was placed upon immigration and traveling abroad due to the fears of obtaining powerful weapons from its western neighbors. Including the persecution of those outside of its domain, those of Wahinoriku soon migrated in exile. Those who came long ago to Antheum for refuge soon were accepted to stay, and thus did they settle in the great city. Amaretto Hazel Woods Terms Category:Action Category:Sequel